Reasons
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has a determination to never give up, no matter what. Haruno Sakura has a strong will, and the belief that Team 7 will be reunited once more, in life, or in death. Uchiha Sasuke knows that he will always have a place in Konoha. Team 7 fic.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has a determination to never give up, no matter what. Haruno Sakura has a strong will, and a strong belief that in the end, Team 7 will be reunited once more, in life or in death. Uchiha Sasuke knows that he will always have a place in Konoha. Team 7 fic.

Reasons

By: slstmaraudersjple

It's always been said that history would repeat itself.

Especially with Team 7 and the Legendary Sannin.

But boy, were they wrong.

-

-

-

They all thought that Uzumaki Naruto would turn out to be like Jiraiya.

But they were wrong.

Naruto is like Jiraiya in many ways, such as the summoning, the pervertness.

But in many ways, he is not.

Jiraiya, when he fails, he gives up.

Naruto has a determination that never gives up, no matter what. He keeps the promises he makes, and if he fails, he promises he'll try harder to fulfill it.

-

-

-

They all thought that Haruno Sakura would turn out to be like Tsunade.

They were wrong.

True, Sakura is like her mentor in many ways, such as the summoning, perfect charka control, the insane strength, the ability to keep her teammates in control, the medic skills.

But in many ways, she is not.

Tsunade gives up all hope, and moves on.

Sakura, on the other hand, believes in her teammates, believes that they'll come back to her no matter what, even if they all end up dead. Because her will and her belief is what drives her to become her best, to develop her skills to their fullest, to bring her teammates back home safely.

-

-

-

They all thought that Uchiha Sasuke would turn out to be like Orochimaru.

They were wrong.

Sasuke is like Orochimaru in many ways, such as the summoning, the quest for power, the betrayal of their teammates.

But in many ways, he is not.

Orochimaru wishes to be immortal, to learn every single jutsu ever existed. He has no place in a weak village like Konoha.

Sasuke, on the other hand, only wishes to be stronger to avenge his clan, to protect his teammates. He wishes to protect those precious bonds of friendship with Naruto and Sakura, and his friends and family in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke knows that he will always have a home and family in Konoha.

-

-

-

_Uzumaki Naruto has a determination to never give up, no matter what._

-

-

-

_Haruno Sakura has a strong will, and a strong belief that in the end, Team 7 will be reunited once more, in life or in death._

-

-

-

_Uchiha Sasuke knows that he will always have a place in Konoha._

-

-

-

The three face each other.

The Hokage-to-be.

The Avenger.

The Medic Nin.

It's a reunion of Team 7, at last, seven years later.

They are all 19.

-

-

-

Sasuke rushes forward, with his Chidori crackling in his hand.

Naruto also rushes, Rasengan spiraling in his hand.

Sakura runs forward, screaming for them to stop.

-

-

-

She won't let her boys be taken from her.

No, she won't.

But…

She can't stop them.

They're fighting a death match.

Nothing can stop them.

So she does the only thing she can do.

She intervenes, rushing in between them, taking the blows and protecting them from each other.

-

-

-

Time stops.

Both boys halt as a scream rips the air in between them.

They can't understand it.

_Why?_

She intervened, taking the blows meant for the other, and protected them from each other.

-

-

-

Both their fists are embedded in her flesh.

Naruto's through her stomach and Sasuke's puncturing her left lung, dangerously close to her heart.

-

-

-

"Please…"

Her voice is cracked.

"Please stop…"

Blood is running down her chin, soaking her clothes.

"S-s-stop… fighting…"

She choked out, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

-

-

-

Naruto is crying without shame, tears falling and dripping onto the ground.

Sasuke is trying to be emotionless, but is failing.

A single tear slips down his cheek.

-

-

-

"Why… why do you always have to fight?" She cries.

_Why?_

Why always fight?

Please

**Please**

Stop fighting.

Please 

_Just stop it._

-

-

-

Both Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, their eyes briefly meeting.

Then they gently pull their fists out.

Sakura lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground, both teammates supporting her, helping her sit down.

-

-

-

**Uzumaki Naruto has a determination to never give up, no matter what.**

-

-

-

_"I promise, Sakura-chan, to bring Sasuke-teme back! Just you wait! I promise!" Naruto gave the nice guy pose, grinning and giving her a thumbs up._

-

-

-

Sakura smiles weakly, looking back and forth between her two most favorite boys in the entire world.

_"Please…"_

She whispers.

It won't be long now.

**Nothing...**

Nothing can be done.

_She will die._

And both Naruto and Sasuke know it.

-

-

-

**Haruno Sakura has a strong will, and a strong belief that in the end, Team 7 will be reunited once more, in life or in death.**

-

-

-

_"Naruto… I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Next time, we'll do it together. We'll bring Sasuke-kun back… together." Sakura smiled, hugging a shocked Naruto, who expected her to be upset and angry at him for having failed his promise._

-

-

-

"Please promise me…"

Sakura whispers, her voice full of sadness.

**"Promise me…"**

Her eyes close.

-

-

-

**Uchiha Sasuke knows that he will always have a place in Konoha.**

-

-

-

_"I have to be stronger. I realized… I am an avenger. I will sell my soul to the devil himself for power… because I am an avenger." Sasuke said, his voice evil and full of hatred._

-

-

-

"Promise…"

She says.

"To never try to kill each other, ne?"

She opens her eyes, waiting for an answer.

**"I promise, Sakura-chan! I promise!"**

Naruto shouts, crying freely, shamelessly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She whispers, waiting for his answer.

_"I…"_

Sakura closes her eyes.

**"… promise."**

He says.

A thin smile graces her lips.

-

-

-

Time seems to stop altogether.

It is almost too painful to bear.

It is like she stops breathing all together.

Her body just seems to stop.

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura is dead.

She has died saving her two best friends…

_Her two most favorite guys in the entire world._

She saved them from killing each other and leaving her alone.

**She would rather die and let her best friends live rather than let them kill each other and leave her alone.**

Naruto hugs her cold body, sobbing his heart out.

Sasuke…

Another tear silently slips down his cheek.

-

-

-

It starts raining.

Uchiha Sasuke is now freely crying, his tears mixed with the rain.

-

-

-

Uzumaki Naruto glances at him, and their eyes meet.

In unison, they lay the body of their female teammate down.

-

-

-

It is the dawn of the next morning.

Both boys have now stopped crying.

"We promised Sakura-chan," Naruto states simply, dried of tears.

Sasuke silently nods.

"Now what do we do?" He asks.

It seems like an eternity before the Uchiha finally answers.

_"We keep the promise."_

He replies.

-

-

-

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka all burst through the door to Tsunade's office.

"What!?" The Hokage was very irritated.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have been spotted outside the gates of Konoha, carrying the body of Haruno Sakura!" Shizune whispers, tears running down her cheeks.

Tsunade feels her world crumble before her very eyes.

-

-

-

It's been several years since the death of Haruno Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sasuke are ANBU now, the best of the best.

Sasuke was put on a two-year probation before being allowed to do missions again.

The funeral for Sakura had been large, many people attended.

Now, the two of them have come to visit her.

As they stand before her grave, with cherry blossoms in their hands, they swore that they heard a feminine voice giggle, and whisper to them.

"_Team 7 will be reunited one day, either in life, or in death. I'll wait for you, my two most favoritest guys in the whole entire world!"_

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Finished. 


End file.
